


Седрик Диггори и тайна золотого яйца

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: На Тремудром турнире всем чемпионам кто-то помогал. Помогли и Седрику. Только это тайна. Тс-с-с.
Kudos: 3





	Седрик Диггори и тайна золотого яйца

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты из книги "Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня" выделены курсивом.
> 
> Автор знает, что Седрик и Чжоу - в разных командах, но при написании этого фика что-то пошло не так. Изменения внесет, а пока можно считать АУ, где они учатся на одном факультете.

_Седрик смотрел, как Гарри, держась за изгородь, пытается устоять на ногах._   
_— Ты рассказал мне про драконов, — возразил Седрик. — Если бы не это, я провалился бы еще на первом задании._   
_— Мне тоже помогли. — Гарри пытался стереть кровь с ноги подолом мантии. — А ты мне помог с яйцом, так что мы квиты._   
_— Но и мне помогли с яйцом._

Седрик никогда бы не признался, кто именно ему помог, не потому, что ему было стыдно принимать помощь. Дело было в девушке, а где девушки — там тайны.

Пароль от ванной старост — той самой, что скрывалась за четвертой дверью слева от статуи Бориса Бестолкового — он получил на пятом курсе, вместе с должностью капитана квиддичной команды. Седрик приходил туда редко — раз, может, два в месяц — после особо утомительных тренировок или матчей. Делал пену погуще и расслаблялся в горячей воде. Русалка на витраже всегда спала, кутаясь в пышные волосы. Он пробовал плескать на нее водой, чтобы разбудить, но та только морщилась и отворачивалась, не открывая глаз. Миртл всегда смеялась над его попытками, и ее визгливый смех неприятно резал уши, но Седрик терпел. Девушку, даже мертвую, не стоило обижать. Впрочем, ей быстро надоедало, и она пряталась в трубу или улетала в душевую. Седрик был уверен, что Миртл исподтишка подглядывает за ним, и очень стеснялся. Приходилось держать палочку на бортике бассейна, чтобы призвать мантию: полотенце казалось ему ненадежной защитой.

Одним промозглым сентябрьским вечером седьмого курса Седрик отправился в ванную старост погреться. Квиддич отменили из-за турнира трех волшебников, но Седрик тренировки не отменял, чтобы команда не теряла формы. Однако через полчаса полетов сквозь противную морось Чжоу отпросилась в Больничное крыло за Перечным зельем, остальная команда — в уютную гостиную, а сам Седрик направился в ванную старост, предвкушая блаженство в бассейне.

За лето в ванной ничего не изменилось: все те же вечнотеплые каменные скамейки, стопки пушистых полотенец, разве что было непривычно тихо. Миртл нигде не было видно: Седрик даже душевые проверил. Никого и ничего, кроме забытой кем-то мочалки.

Седрик начал раздеваться. Вода быстро набиралась, облака розовой пены добрались до кранов и грозили убежать за бортики.

— Ой! Привет!

Седрик, уже в одних трусах, мгновенно закутался в мантию и посмотрел по сторонам. Голос был девичий, незнакомый, и точно не принадлежал Миртл.

Ванная была пуста.

— Приве-е-ет! — протянула незнакомка. — Я тут!

Седрик наконец посмотрел на витраж. Вместо привычной спящей русалки там был кто-то другой. Незнакомая девушка с красными волосами. Яркие волосы — и еще ракушки, закрывавшие небольшую грудь — Седрик увидел сразу, и только потом обратил внимание на длинный зеленый рыбий хвост. Тоже русалка? Он задумался, вспоминая рисунки в учебниках. Кажется, такие там не упоминались.

— Привет, — сказала она в третий раз и наклонила голову вбок.

— Добрый вечер! — наконец выдавил из себя Седрик и запахнул мантию поплотнее.

— Меня зовут Ариэль, а тебя?

Рядом с девушкой появилась мелкая рыбка и, к удивлению Седрика, прошептала той что-то на ухо.

— Прекрати, Флаундер. Что такого в простом разговоре? Всегда надо быть вежливым, — она снова повернулась к Седрику и еще раз ослепительно улыбнулась. У нее были ярко-голубые глаза, Седрик никогда не видел таких глаз и такой улыбки.

— Седрик. Седрик Диггори, — наконец представился он и замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Какой симпатичный, — громким шепотом сказала Ариэль, обращаясь к рыбке. Та махнула хвостом. — Надо показать его Себастьяну.

Седрик мялся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ему было холодно, но он не доставал палочку, чтобы не испугать Ариэль. Он старательно отводил глаза, рассматривал ее волосы и хвост, лишь бы не пялиться на высокую грудь, едва прикрытую ракушками. Ариэль же не стояла на месте, она постоянно крутилась — хвост бился из стороны в сторону — и о чем-то шепталась с рыбкой, то и дело бросая выразительные взгляды на Седрика.

— Ты милый. Ты здесь живешь? Ты любишь плавать? — Ариэль наконец отвлеклась от рыбки и забросала Седрика вопросами.

— Я учусь здесь. В Хогвартсе, — уточнил Седрик. — Люблю, конечно.

— О, жаль, мы не поплаваем вместе, — Ариэль постучала по стеклу, оно отозвалось нежным звоном. — Я почему-то не могу отсюда выйти. А хочешь, я расскажу тебе про свое море?

— Хочу, — Седрик сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и незаметно наложил Согревающее заклинание.

Ариэль прикрыла глаза и тряхнула волосами.

— Мое море… Оно теплое, не то что ваше Черное озеро. У меня шесть старших сестер, представляешь? А мой отец — морской царь.

Седрик был ошарашен и спросил первое, что ему пришло в голову:

— Ты умеешь колдовать?

— Я — нет. Вот у отца есть трезубец. И еще, я слышала, есть морская ведьма. Но мне нельзя к ней приближаться, она злая.

— Я не злой, — Седрик махнул рукой с зажатой в ней палочкой. — И у меня нет трезубца, только это.

— О, ты покажешь мне волшебство?

Седрик лихорадочно вспоминал заклинания. Может, подарить Ариэль цветы? Но она за стеклом. В этот момент в витраж бочком влез краб, хмуро посмотрел на Седрика, отчитал Ариэль за побег и утащил ее за хвост. Она едва успела махнуть рукой и крикнуть, что они увидятся через неделю.

В комнате стало темнее. Сквозь опустевший витраж лился серый вечерний свет, и даже радужные пузыри в бассейне, казалось, поблекли. Седрик долго смотрел на стекло. Прежняя русалка так на нем и не появилась. Он попробовал Фините Инкантатем, проявляющие чары — ничего.

Седрик передумал мыться и, одеваясь, размышлял только о том, как на следующей неделе занять ванную старост первым. Хотя она и не была самым популярным местом в Хогвартсе, любителей поплескаться в бассейне всегда хватало.

Вечером следующей субботы Седрик запер за собой дверь ванной комнаты, добавив к замку несколько заклинаний. Витраж был пуст, потом из-за края на мгновение высунулся Флаундер, будто разведывая обстановку. Через секунду появилась Ариэль.

— Привет!

— Добрый вечер, — Седрик в этот раз не стал раздеваться и присел на теплую скамью. — Я не опоздал?

— Нет-нет, я была занята, а Флаундер посматривал, кто пришел.

— Был кто-то еще? — поинтересовался Седрик.

— Флаундер сказал, что не такие симпатичные, — Ариэль хихикнула, а Седрик покраснел.

— А чем ты занималась? — отвлек он её от скользкой темы собственной привлекательности.

— В Черном озере есть русалки, знаешь? Так вот, их царица — наша очень дальняя родственница. Отец послал меня к ней.

— А как ты попадаешь в витраж?

— Не знаю, — Ариэль пожала плечами. — Я смотрю в зеркало. Там есть зеркало, под водой. И видно тебя и эту комнату.

Она постучала пальцем по стеклу изнутри.

— А пройти не получается, — она махнула хвостом и проплыла туда-сюда. — Расскажи лучше про Хогвартс. Русалки из озера болтают всякую ерунду. И ты обещал мне волшебство!

Седрик достал палочку, взмахнул — и на стекле появился нарисованный букет цветов. Флаундер сделал сальто, а Ариэль засмеялась.

— Еще!

Глацио — и вода в бассейне покрылась корочкой льда. Седрик поднял палочку, и с потолка, медленно кружась, начали падать снежинки.

— Никогда не видела зиму. Это и правда волшебно, — Ариэль зачарованно смотрела на Седрика.

— Ты тоже волшебная.

Седрик подумал, что если бы Ариэль была рядом, а не за стеклом, он бы попробовал ее поцеловать. Момент был подходящим. Но тут послышалось:

— Кх-кх.

— Себастьян! — возмущенно воскликнула Ариэль.

— Ну что сразу Себастьян… — в самом низу витража показался краб.

Седрик рассмеялся. Момент был упущен, да и поцелуи вдруг стали совсем неважными.

— Ну вот вы и познакомились. Себастьян, это Седрик.

— Неподходящее знакомство, — краб внимательно рассматривал Седрика одним глазом. — Но ничего, ничего...

Теперь по субботам после ужина Седрик пропадал в ванной старост. С Ариэль можно было болтать о том о сем: о морских обитателях и единорогах, о чарах и кораблях, о сокровищах и книгах. Себастьяну приходилось силой утаскивать Ариэль из витража, а Седрику — возвращаться в спальню после отбоя. Ему больше не хотелось целовать Ариэль. Она была милой, смешливой и любопытной. Идеальная младшая сестра. Седрику все чаще хотелось наколдовать ей мантию: он был уверен, что она мерзнет.

Так, суббота за субботой, пролетел октябрь. Ариэль уговорила Седрика бросить записку в Кубок огня и потом шумно поздравила его с чемпионством. Даже Себастьян проскрипел что-то вроде «от всего сердца». Ариэль за это чмокнула его в панцирь, и краб покраснел, будто его бросили в кипяток.

Седрик рассказал ей все, что знал — о Флер и Краме, о Гарри Поттере и судьях.

— Держись подальше от вейл, — предупредила Ариэль. Ее хвост тревожно бился о стекло. — Они злые.

— Ты красивее, — улыбнулся Седрик, — зачем мне вейла?

Ариэль на миг прикрыла пылающее лицо волосами:

— Скажешь тоже. Каким будет первое испытание, ты знаешь?

— Нет, только то, что оно для смелых и находчивых.

Ариэль задумалась:

— Воды можешь не бояться.

— Я и не боюсь, — Седрик пожал плечами.

— Не так. Ох, я не могу сказать точнее, потому что сама не знаю, — Ариэль закружилась за стеклом. — Но в первом испытании воды не будет.

Она ошиблась. Вода в первом испытании все-таки пролилась: из палочки Флер. Ариэль хихикала, когда Седрик рассказывал ей об этом.

— Лучше еще про драконов, — перебила она, когда Седрик увлекся описанием полета Поттера на метле.

Ее глаза горели, щеки покраснели, а грудь высоко поднималась при каждом вдохе. Седрик достал из кармана мантии фигурку шведского тупорылого. Маленький дракон грозно взмахнул крыльями и выпустил из ноздрей струйку ярко-синего пламени. Ариэль взвизгнула от неожиданности, Флаундер храбро бросился на ее защиту, а Себастьян спрятался за камнем на витраже. Через секунду все уже смеялись.

— Красивый, — Седрик погладил дракона по спинке, и тот свернулся калачиком, пряча морду в лапах.

— Красивый, — неуверенно подтвердила Ариэль, — но хорошо, что они не водятся в море. Ой, а это что блестит? Еще один дракон?

— Это золотое яйцо.

— То самое, что ты забрал у дракона? Удивительно. И что оно делает?

Седрик захватил яйцо в ванную, потому что ни в спальне, ни в гостиной факультета никто больше не мог слушать душераздирающий вой, который раздавался при попытке открыть драконий подарочек. Он собирался поэкспериментировать с яйцом, когда Себастьян уведет Ариэль с витража.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Седрик. — Загадка. Принес рассмотреть поближе.

— Открой!

Он послушно щелкнул замочком, и ванную огласил громкий вой. Ариэль замахала руками:

— Стой! Я знаю, знаю!

Визг стих, как только Седрик закрыл яйцо.

— Положи его в воду, — скомандовала Ариэль. — Ну же, давай.

Седрик сел на край бассейна и неловко столкнул яйцо с бортика.

— Залезай, — категорично приказала Ариэль.

— Я не могу, — пожал плечами Седрик. — Я одет.

— Так разденься!

— Это обязательно? — лезть в воду в одежде было бы совсем неудобно, но и смущать Ариэль тоже не хотелось.

— Обязательно! — она плеснула хвостом. Седрик медлил.

— Давай же, я отвернусь.

— Ладно, — Седрик выкрутил до упора кран с радужной пеной.

Она повернулась, Флаундер мельтешил перед ее лицом плавниками — «Я не подглядываю, с чего ты взял?». Седрик быстро стащил с себя мантию, рубашку и штаны и нырнул, сделав несколько гребков. Когда он поднял голову из воды, Ариэль уже сидела на камне и беспокойно шлепала хвостом.

— Бери яйцо и ныряй. Открыть не забудь, — она чуть не подпрыгивала от нетерпения.

Седрик вдохнул поглубже и опустил лицо под воду. Яйцо раскрылось, и из него полилась песня:  
  
 _Ищи, где наши голоса звучать могли бы,_  
 _Но не на суше — тут мы немы, словно рыбы._  
 _Ищи и знай, что мы сумели то забрать,_  
 _О чем ты будешь очень сильно горевать._  
 _Ищи быстрей — лишь час тебе на розыск дали_  
 _На возвращение того, что мы украли._  
 _Ищи и помни, отправляясь в этот путь,_  
 _Есть только час, потом пропажи не вернуть._

Когда он вынырнул, Ариэль хлопала в ладоши, а Флаундер носился вокруг нее кругами.

— Получилось! Ты услышал! Я знала, что в испытаниях будет вода.

— Это ваш язык? Русалочий? — догадался Седрик.

— Так он звучит на суше.

— Значит, в озере будет спрятан кто-то важный для меня. Ты?

Он улыбнулся, а Ариэль покраснела.

— Не я, — ее глаза вдруг наполнились слезами. — Мне бы так хотелось с тобой поплавать, но нет… Мне пора.

Седрик растерялся.

— Как пора? Куда?

— Домой, отец зовет. Я и так задержалась. Хотела тебе помочь.

В ванной воцарилась тишина. Радужные пузыри лопались с тихим шорохом.

— Мы больше не увидимся, да? — прямо спросил Седрик, не отводя взгляда от лица Ариэль.

— Не знаю, возможно… Ты уже пригласил кого-нибудь на Святочный бал? — она ушла от ответа.

— Значит, никогда.

«Да, да, да», — подхватило эхо.

— А ты мне посоветуешь, с кем пойти на бал? Я тебе рассказывал про девчонок, — Седрик подмигнул Ариэль, и ее слезы высохли.

— Только не с вейлой. Что насчет Чжоу Чанг?

— Чжоу… — Седрик замялся.

— Ты говорил, она хорошенькая. Мне кажется, она будет рада, — Ариэль серьезно посмотрела на него. — Постарайся ее не обидеть.

Седрик кивнул. Чжоу ему нравилась, но она была совсем другой: сдержанной и строгой. Пожалуй, было бы интересно познакомиться с ней ближе.

— Как думаешь, я выиграю турнир?

— Конечно! А когда выиграешь, я приду тебя навестить, — Ариэль улыбнулась в последний раз, вильнула хвостом и скрылась в глубине. Флаундер махнул плавником, Себастьян щелкнул клешнями, и витраж опустел.

Седрик подумал, что обязательно выиграет кубок и покажет его Ариэль. Она наверняка не видела ничего подобного.


End file.
